The invention relates to wall arms for supporting display monitors and user input devices such as keyboards on a wall or other vertical surface. Wall arms are mounted to a wall or other surface such that they can move to position the display, keyboard or the like. Known wall arms are difficult to install and service, relatively unstable and do not stow in a small area.